Just a LITTLE Problem
by Ann Lee
Summary: Voldemort's got a sense of humur...preg/and posibly mpreg.
1. It takes two

Just a LITTLE Problem

Chapter one: It takes two

Disclaimer-Harry Potter and related characters and lingo are not mine. If they were I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be writing the books!

~*~

The doors of the Three Brooms Sticks burst open as Hermione ran in. She paused for only a moment as she scanned the room frantically for Harry. She spotted him sitting at a table with Sirius and Remus. No surprise there. This, was the weekend Harry usually had dinner with them. She reached the table at a dead run. "Hermione?" said Remus, startled

"H-Harry I," she gasped, "n-need to t-talk to y-you." she panted, and grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to a deserted corner. Harry shrugged helplessly at Sirius and Remus.

~*~

They watched as Harry rubbed Hermion's back as he waited for her to get her breath back. She got it and said something to Harry, obviously in a rush. Then, after a shocked moment, later- "WHAT! Holy Shit!" Remus and Sirius looked at each other startled; that sort of language, coming out of Harry's mouth.

~*~

Hermione opened her mouth to repeat her self. "No. Don't I heard you." Harry said quickly, "Do you know for sure?" He was looking her straight in the eye-nervously.

She nodded wordlessly pulling a small plastic bag from an inside cloak pocket. She held it out to him. He took it, looking inside cautiously. He pulled out a Muggle home pregnancy test. Turned it so that he could read the plus negative thing. Seeing the all-too-clear plus he put it back and pulled out various other pregnancy test things (Muggle and Magic) and a list of other sorts of test that she had taken and what their results were. There was also a list of signs a pregnant woman would experience and a check by the ones Hermine was experiencing. Numbly, Harry put the stuff back.

~*~

About that time, Ron came in. Seeing Harry and Hermione over in the corner having an obviously private conversation, he walked over to Sirius and Remus. "What's got her undies in a bunch?" he asked. 

"No idea," Sirius said, "she just came in and hauled him off."

"Something surprising, I'll bet," Remus commented as he reached for his cup.

Ron gulped, "Why?"

"Well… Words like 'holy shit' don't normally come out of Harry's mouth. Do they?" Remus questioned.

"No…did he sound surprised or just mad?" Ron wanted to know. 

"Surprised." Sirius looked at Ron like he thought he was missing something and he expected Ron to enlighten him on what it was. Ron however was looking over at Harry and Hermione, clearly wanting to know what was going on, muttering to himself. "She just got up…"

"I think you need to start from the beginning," Sirius said, "What was she doing?"

"Me and Hermione were in the library sitting at a table doing our home-work when she just stopped . And then her eyes got all wide and she just stood up all of a sudden and ran out of the library. She didn't answer me when I called her back and asked her what was wrong so I followed her. She shook me off. I couldn't find her for about an hour and a half. Of course after I gave up I remembered the map... I saw her running towards Hogsmeade. When I got onto the road I saw her come in here," he finished lamely.

~*~

"Harry. Harry. Are you all right?"

"Yah," he said breathlessly. "I'm all right. Oh God. I'm going… I got you…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentences.

There was a pause before- "Hermione how… I mean… Didn't…" Frustrated he took a breath and blurted, "How did you get pregnant? You didn't forget to do the charm. Did you? I'm-I'm going to be a DAD. I got you pregnant. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

"Harry, STOP!"

"Sorry."

"Harry, are you going to be all right?" She sounded nervous.

"Yah, I'm all right. It's just shock that's all." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry, I don't want to do this on my own." Immediately Harry opened his mouth to protest. 

"I know Harry," she said simply. And for a few minutes they just stood there. Bodies silent and minds storming. Finally, tentatively Harry reached out to put his hand on her abdomen., he hesitated. Hermione smiled slightly. She took his hand placed it firmly on her abdomen. Hermione and Harry both felt a sort of settling in side. Neither said anything, unsure of the feeling. Unsure of the situation. They smiled nervously at each other.

End of chapter one


	2. Silence

Just a LITTLE Problem

Chapter two: Silence 

Disclaimer-honestly if I wrote the books do think my writing would be this messy? 

~*~

"What's going on?" said Sirius with a definite note of panic in his voice, as they watched Harry and Hermione (Harry's hand on Hermion's abdomen and her hand over his). That touch was just too de-ja-vo. It made him think of how James had touched Lily when she was...

~*~

Taking a claming breath Harry, murmured "How long heave you been pregnant?" 

"Almost six weeks," she whispered. It was a long moment before his next question came out.

"When did you know?" 

"Just… I didn't know for sure. I suspected… For a week almost. I-I just confirmed it today."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you confirm it earlier?"

"I-I was scared." Harry wrapped his arms around her now, drawing her closer. "I think I heard something about it-pregnancy I mean not being confirmable until around this time anyhow. So it really…. There's nothing ," she said sounding self righteous. He remained silent, thoughtful. After a few minutes had passed he looked over at the table. Sirius and Remus looked extremely apprehensive and slightly 

panic-y. While Ron was laughing his head off. He glanced back down at Hermione. "So how did you get pregnant? It's definitely not like you to forget something like that. I honestly would have thought it impossible," he said with a note of irony in his voice.

"I don't know. I did the spell," she sounded aggravated. "I don't have a clue why it didn't work this time!" Harry decided that now wasn't the right time to bring up her parents. His godfather and Remus, on the other hand, were unavoidable. There was no way he'd get away with walking out of here without a good explanation. "Hermione," he said nervously.

"What?" 

"Ummmm," Harry decided that really it wouldn't be so bad just to stand here all night. Doing nothing. Really Hermione did look quite frightening at the moment.

"Harry," she growled threateningly.

"Wha-what about them?" he gestured broadly in the direction of Sirius, Remus and Ron. Hermione paled.

"My parents." Damn, Harry thought.

"It'll work out," he choked. He had almost said that it'd be OK. That her parents would understand. But he didn't honestly think they would. They were the kind of people with very strict ethics. And Hermione not being a virgin definitely crossed the no-no line. He sighed. They really didn't know half of what went on in her life. It made him sad to think of it.

"I guess you're no going anywhere with out an explanation. Are you?" Ruefully, he shook his head. She breathed in deeply and then determinedly took his hand and let out. They neared the table tongue-tied.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, then looked at them uneasy. Ron laughed. "You know," he gasped for air he was so hysterical with laughter, "what they, ha ha ha, thought when, ha ha, you guys, Ha ha ha ha. Oh Lord, it's so, ha ha ha ha ha ha, hilarious!"

"I don't think it's funny," said Sirius seriously. Ron continued to gasp for air threw his laughter. Remus turned to Harry and Hermione. "Well what is it? What was so important?" silence. Uh Oh, thought Sirius.

"I'm-I'm-I'm…" Sirius and Remus's eyes widened. Ron stopped laughing, he look positively shocked. And Harry thought, join the club Ron. Join the club.

"What she's trying to say is that she's-she's" with a pang of guilt he realized he couldn't say it.

"Pregnant!" she blurted, turning red.

Nothing. No out burst, no yelling, no cursing, nothing. But shocked silence. Remus and Sirius let out the breath they'd both been holding. Ron stared. "Wha-What?" he stammered.

The end of chapter two.

Thanks to Sam (for your encouragement and betaing), and Silverwand13 (for your review).


	3. Circles

Just a LITTLE Problem

Chapter three: Circles

~*~

Sirius's mind was so full of thoughts whirling around his head that he didn't know what to think. He glanced over at Remus, wondering what he thought. Remus looked calm and Ron - well, he looked like he'd just realized the Devil had a halo and wings. The thought of Satan with a halo over his head and wings at his back was enough to make him laugh. Everyone turned to face him. How can he be laughing, Harry wondered. Hermione opened her mouth and then clamped it shut. She turned on her heel and strode out the door. "Thanks," Harry muttered sarcastically. And he hurried after her.

"Wha---Harry wait up!" Ron said, shooting out of his seat. "I don't get it Sirius? How can you laugh?" and Ron was off after them. Harry hadn't waited.

~*~

Harry picked up his step- jogging to catch up with Hermione. Turning to face him she uttered helplessly, "Harry." Her cheeks were stained with salty glittering tears. He froze, the sight going straight to his heart. It wasn't fair, he thought. "Hermione…" He didn't know what to say. Wrapping his arms around her he inhaled her scent. Ron stared at them. He felt like he was going in circles. When had they become more than just friends. He didn't understand. Yes he did. Harry and Hermione cared about each other in the love love, will you marry me way. And Hermione had gotten pregnant. How he couldn't understand. She'd obviously just told him. If what'd happened earlier in the library was anything to go by, then she'd realized something big earlier. Maybe she just found out herself. No that was absurd, and yet… He snapped back into reality as Sirius, closely followed by Remus, ran out of the Three Broom Sticks. "Where are-" they were already running down the street, having spotted them disappearing around the corner. Ron feeling irritated with himself followed. He decided that he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't know what to ask anyway. Besides, Remus and Sirius would ask the right questions so he'd get the answers anyhow. Everything, he though, would make sense later. Hopefully.

~*~

Harry could hear them behind him and yet he didn't care. His step didn't falter. The only thing that mattered was the woman in front of him. Hermione ran. She didn't stop. Harry behind her. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Nothing.

~*~

End of chapter three.

A/N. Well what do you guy's think? Are they acting in character? Should I change anything? What do you think about mpreg? What do you like and dislike about this so far? 

On another note I don't think I mentioned that their in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.


End file.
